The present invention relates to a suction tube for surgical purposes, especially for draining of body compartments in connection to an organ, which suction tube comprises an inner tube, whose distal end is open, and an outer tube, being provided with peripherally arranged holes.
Suction tubes are used in surgery when undesired fluids is to be removed. By means of a suction tube, connected to a vacuum pump, a fluid may even be sucked away from difficult locations. Above all, it is necessary in the heart and lung surgery to suck fluids behind the heart or the lungs, respectively, without harming the tissue.
Known suction tubes comprise an inner tube and an outer tube, said outer tube being perforated, whilst the inner tube only has an orifice opening at the tree end. The suction tube may be bent, as to be able to be brought behind the organ in question.
Known devices of this kind have the disadvantage that the edges of the holes on the outer tube may harm the tissue or even the organ, e.g., the heart, the lungs, the pleura, the liver, etc., during the insertion or at withdrawal of the suction tube. When it concerns the heart, the abrasion caused by the suction tube may cause heart arrhythmia, which may lead to heart fibrillation.
The object of the invention is to provide a suction tube, which is even insertable in narrow passages, that has a good suction capacity and is gentle to the tissue. This object is being solved in that the outer tube exhibits a cross section, having at least one essentially flat side, which is faced against the organ during draining.